The Things You Learn When Someone Blows Up on a Bus
by Witch4
Summary: Remember when Duke said he had a couple of older brothers?


The Things You Learn When Someone Blows Up on a Bus

Summary: Remember when Duke said he had a couple of older brothers?

A/N: I only own that which came into my crazed writer mind. Sadly, that does not include Audrey, Nathan, or Duke. Also. This is unbetaed, so any errors found are mine.

"Wuornos. Where? Yeah, we're on our way," Haven Police Chief Nathan Wuornos briefly said into his cell phone. Turning to the blonde woman next to him holding two to-go coffees, he told her what had happened.

"So they don't know who the passenger was?" Audrey Parker asked her partner as the Chief's blue pick-up hit a pothole and continued down the road.

"Nope, but the good news is we have 26 other passengers plus the bus driver to tell us." Nathan turned the truck on to the roadway shoulder and shut it off. The two police officers quickly exited the truck and walked over to the bus that was parked on the side of the road, just 1000 feet from the drop-off point for anyone taking the bus into Haven.

The partners talked to the bus driver who was shaken up but didn't appear too worse for wear. As they interviewed the bus's remaining 26 passengers, Audrey noticed a young woman with dark hair and piercing grey eyes staring at her and Nathan from the back of the ambulance as a paramedic tended to the cuts on her face. Motioning to Nathan, the two finished interviewing passenger number 5 and approached the ambulance.

"Hi, I'm Officer Parker and this is Chief Wuornos. Can you tell us your name?"

The girl glared a moment longer before replying, "Danni Crocker."

"Hey Danni, so what can you tell us about the explosion?"

"That the guy was probably Troubled, and I mean that with a capital 'T.'"

Shocked, the two looked to each other, than the girl, than back to each other before they heard the sound of someone calling to them. "Audrey! Hey! What happened to the-"

"Uncle Duke!" Danni launched herself at the newest arrival, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "A guy on the bus blew up! I think he was Troubled."

"I see. Is that why your face looks like the time you decided it would be a good idea to take a running leap at the tree at Aunt Martha's?" Duke Crocker carefully held the girl's face in his hand, examining the injured skin.

"I was asleep and the glass decided to go kablooey when the guy blew up."

"'Kablooey' huh? So that's the kind of word you get from a fancy Ivy League education?"

"No, that's the kind of word I get from spending quite a few school breaks with you."

"I see. So," he turned his attention to the two police officers, "is the blowing up guy story true? Was he Troubled?"

"We don't know. So, 'Uncle Duke,' I take it Danni here will be staying with you?" Audrey asked her friend and ally.

"Yes. And I take it from _your_ tone, Officer, that you're probably going to want to interview her again?"

"We just need to know where we can reach her," Nathan replied, trying to hide the grin at hearing his childhood enemy/love rival be called such an adorable-sounding moniker.

"So can I take her and her bag back to the _Cape Rouge_ or do you still need her for something?"

"No, you can take her. It's was nice meeting you, Danni, take care," Audrey told the two before turning to follow her partner to Passenger Number 7. As she left the reunited family members, she heard Duke ask his niece where her bag was and was she sure that she was okay? Smiling, Audrey joined her partner and Mr. Niall Thompson of South Boston to get the new man's side of what happened.

The things you learn when someone blows up on a bus.

* * *

Audrey Parker sighed as she cozied up on her couch with a cold beer and a nice, trashy vampire story. It had been a long day and she and Nathan had interviewed over 30 people that day. Thirty! They're usually lucky if they can interview 5 in a day for a case.

Luckily for them, Dwight had stopped by, having known the victim, and confirmed that, yes, the guy did have a tendency to blow things up. It was the shortest investigation Haven's finest had had in a long time, and to think it included the juicy tidbit that Duke Crocker was known as someone's uncle! Audrey laughed again before going back to her book.

Ten minutes later she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Putting down her beer and book and getting up to see who it was, she was surprised to find it was her good friend, ally, and landlord Duke. She greeted him as she opened the door, allowing him entry into her apartment.

"So what brings you here?"

Duke handed her the covered plate he had brought up from the Gull before sitting down on the couch. "I thought I should explain about before. With Danni. And her calling me 'Uncle,'" he said after a moment of silence.

"She's your brother's kid, right?"

"Yeah. Oldest brother Chris's kid, to be exact. I'm only telling you this because if the Teagues found out; you know how they like to gossip, and you're my friend, my best friend, sort of, so I thought I should tell you."

"Uh-huh. So where is the prodigal niece?"

"Downstairs having an argument with Dwight about the intricacies of paintballing."

"And I take it you told her about the Troubles and Troubled?"

"I figured she and my brothers and everyone should know. None of us chose to have Simon Crocker as our no good father, so I felt I owed it to them in case something happens."

"How'd they take it?"

"Better than I did, and I grew up with this whole-legacy-thing. Anyway, just thought you should know. Enjoy your dinner, it's chicken parm. See you later."

As Duke left, the door closing quietly behind him, Audrey mulled over the information she had just received from him. Oh yes, the things you learn when someone blows up on a bus.

* * *

So, I think that's all that's going to happen with this story. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
